Trojan (Sby)
|-|Before Death= Trojan belongs to Sby! Coding by Element. Part of the Lost Ones! Credit to Stardust for making that! Appearance Trojan was built like a warrior, ironic, considering that he hated to fight. He was muscled, with strong forelegs and hindlegs. He stood tall with his shoulders pulled back, and wasn't in any way disabled. His scales were a firey red-orange, bright and intimidating. When other saw him, they were scared. Little did they know how kind he really was. His scales were covered in scrapes, but they quickly healed, as he hardly let anyone scar him. His eyes were light red, scary but also oddly welcoming. His horns were dark orange. Personality Despite both his inner battles and the battle outside, Trojan was always a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, unconcerned about what the future might hold. He always tried to keep a positive attitude and live his life to the fullest, savouring every second, living in the moment. He was always the first to break an awkward silence, the only one brave enough to joke around in the midst of war. He did have a little inner turmoil, but he pushed that aside. He was always closest to his mate, who he loved with all his life. It broke his heart when she yelled at him. Relationships Dawn: The love of his life, Trojan would have done anything for his wonderful mate. Rose: Lava: Rebels: Queen: Trivia * * * * |-|Lost One= Character belongs to Sby. Coding by Element. Lost Ones credit in first tab Appearance After his death, after becoming a Lost One, Trojan has changed, in many ways. One such way is how he looks. His scales no longer look like fire. They aren't very nice to look at, unlike his previous scales. They've faded to a pale, ugly blood red. His body, once unscarred, has been permanently marked. A large scar crosses his chest, a symbol of how he died. His red eyes have darkened, and the oddly welcoming look that used to be in them is gone. It's replaced with a look of anger, betrayal. It's terrifying. His orange horns have faded to a ghostly white, and he's ashamed of how he looks. He doesn't stand tall anymore. He lets himself slump. He's defeated. Personality Another thing that changed after Troj's death was his personality. It changed drastically, and he pretty much became a different dragon. He stayed away from other Lost Ones, and refused to befriend anyone. He became a lone wolf, wandering alone. That's what he is now. He still doesn't worry about his future, though he's most certainly not happy-go-lucky. Now he worries about his past. All the bad things he did. He doesn't trust anymore. He was killed by his best friend, and that made him realize that anyone at all could turn on him. If anyone tries to speak to him, he snarls at them to go away. Relationships Trivia * * * * |-|History= Early Life Trojan wasn't hatched into a kind, loving family. His family was harsh and abusive, and his parents often locked him in his room for hours at a time. They didn't let him do anything. He was yelled at for doing almost nothing, and his parents didn't ever help him out. Even so, he was a bright figure at school, pushing his pain deep down and trying to make friends that would help him cope. He was a very likeable dragonet, and quickly made several friends. He grew up with these friends, but as he got older, they began to drift apart. Later Dragonethood Trojan met more and more SkyWing dragonets, and quickly befriended many of them. |-|Gallery= SkyWingBase.png|By Joy Ang Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Soldier)